<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CORAÇÃO DE ALFA | hvc + bsk by blackoutY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561285">CORAÇÃO DE ALFA | hvc + bsk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackoutY/pseuds/blackoutY'>blackoutY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Ação, BL, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Romance, Vikings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:19:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackoutY/pseuds/blackoutY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ viking | abo | quadrologia • livro 1]</p><p>Seungkwan se depara com sua nova realidade após ser tomando como escravo depois de uma invasão a sua aldeia. Na nova alcatéia um dos guerreiros que tomou a frente no combate, o escolhe dentre muitos que lhe tratavam como uma aberração. Um Alfa estranho, no mínimo diferenciado era assim que Seungkwan encarava Vernon. O alfa com uma mecha branca dentre os fios acastanhados.</p><p>Para Vernon, Seungkwan deveria ser apenas um escravo que cuidaria dos afazeres da casa do qual ele próprio era uma negação. Mas era praticamente impossível não se encantar com o jeitinho como o outro fazia as coisas, facilmente aquecendo corações em sua volta e se tornando alguém muito amado. Vernon também queria o amar, mas a mecha branca em sua cabeça lhe recordava o porque não poder fazer isso. </p><p>── Você nunca fugiu das coisas, você sempre enfrentou tudo com destemor. Você não estará sozinho. ── Segurou as mãos do maior, lhe encarando firmemente nos olhos determinado a lhe transmitir confiança em suas palavras. Sorriu de forma doce por fim. ── Se tudo der errado, iremos nós dois para Valhala. Então não tenha medo, estamos unidos para sempre agora.</p><p>[Meanie | Joseokchan | Junhao | Jeongcheol]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CORAÇÃO DE ALFA | hvc + bsk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>┼── ninfa</p><p>[Primeiro arco: coração vazio]</p><p>MEDO ERA uma boa definição para o dado momento. O balançar das ondas contra o casco do barco era um tanto enjoativo, mas nada se comparava ao cheiro podre que vinha das celas onde estavam os sobreviventes das últimas três aldeias atacadas, amontoados e sem tomar banho durante aquela uma semana de viagem. Era um pesadelo, mas talvez aquilo ainda fosse o purgatório comparado com o que viria depois e não, eu não estou dizendo que eles iriam para o céu, ao que tudo indicava só tinha passagem livre para o inferno. O ômega de fios vermelhos se encolheu um pouco mais, abraçando as pernas com força enquanto tentava dar espaço para outra ômega, dessa vez com o filhote recém nascido. Não se conheciam, mas isso não impedia os que dividiam o espaço com ela de terem a auxiliado no parto três dias atrás, tampouco de dividirem o bocado de comida que recebiam para que ela pudesse gerar leite suficiente e alimentar o filhote esfomeado. </p><p>Boo ergueu o olhar para cima; já conseguia ouvir os homens gritando sobre virar o barco e preparem para atracar. Enfim chegariam em terra firme, mas aquilo não era motivo de felicidade, estava longe disso. Seungkwan sabia que no momento que colocasse os pés por terra seriam obrigados a esperar por um comprador; ser escravo sempre implicaria em ter medo do que poderia acontecer ou qual seria seu destino. Tudo dependeria do dono que eles tivessem a sorte de ter ou em muito casos; azar. A porta que ligava a parte interna do barco com a externa foi aberta, a luz do dia iluminava a entrada do local onde os prisioneiros estavam e foi pouco a pouco que cada cela foi liberada. Como a em que Boo estava era a última, ele ficou na linha de frente após descer do barco, se ajoelhando e mantendo o rosto virado por terra. Em sua roupa estava o número 78, então só precisava ouvir alguém mencionar seu número que ele lhe cederia atenção. </p><p>Não era raro que sua fisionomia atraísse olhares pesados sobre si, na verdade era algo bem comum para Seungkwan. Mas ser algo comum não quer dizer que não dói ouvir comentários maldosos sobre isso, muitas pessoas falavam sobre seu corpo ou seu cabelo de forma cruel e não se importavam em saber como ele se sentia, e agora mesmo que seria pior. Se antes como cidadão livre as pessoas não respeitavam seus sentimentos e opiniões, muito menos agora como escravo que não poderia abrir a boca para contestar algo, que dirá reclamar de algum tratamento. E era justamente esse tipo de tratamento insensível que ele estava ouvindo dos compradores. Sabia que era para si já que era o único de fios vermelhos dentre os escravos. </p><p>── Olha só este ômega, gordo igual um porco. Deve ser um prejuízo alimentá-lo. ── Um dos homens disse totalmente zombeteiro, resultando em um Boo encolhido cada vez mais. ── E esse cabelo? Uma aberração por completo, tem que ter muita coragem para compra-lo.</p><p>── Setenta e oito. ── Uma voz firme fez todos os comentários serem silenciados. Dentre os alfas havia um que se destacava, talvez pelo porte físico ou pela fama que carregava nos ombros como um dos melhores guerreiros do exército. ── Não é qualquer um que pode bancar um escravo único, por isso estarei fazendo o favor para vocês. </p><p>Os homens que outrora falavam sobre o quão gordo era o rosto do ômega ou sobre a forma que seu cabelo era diferente e chamativo fecharam suas expressões enquanto encaravam o tal alfa. A verdade era que Vernon não era qualquer tipo de alfa, ele possuía uma firmeza no olhar que fazia muitos se dobrarem perante a sua presença. E um detalhe forte de sua personalidade: ele odiava ver pessoas que tinham liberdade e eram protegidas por uma capa idiota que os nascidos alfas carregavam, humilhando escravos e outras classes lupinas sem contexto algum. Aquilo lhe fervia o sangue. </p><p>── Que seus deuses lhe guardem. ── Foi o que Boo disse à ômega com o filhote adormecido nos braços, uma troca sincera de olhares carregados de significados como gratidão e esperança. </p><p>── Deseja mais algum escravo, Vernon? ── O capitão do barco questionou vendo o outro negar com um sorriso quase que invisível nos lábios. ── Até a vista então, companheiro.</p><p>Chwe caminhava na frente com os punhos fechados, a musculatura de seu antebraço era rígida e muito bonita. Atrás de si seu novo escravo o seguia de forma calma e até mesmo em passos brandos e mais lentos, tinha passado tanto tempo sentado se alimentando mal que o corpo estava fraco, mas faria o possível para dar seu melhor. Já tinha ouvido muitas histórias de escravos, as melhores sempre contavam sobre aqueles que eram esforçados e cumpriam seu trabalho com maestria, nesses casos o patrão se tornava bondoso e generoso em relação ao seu servo. Ele queria acreditar que o alfa que atendia por Vernon seria piedoso consigo se desse o seu melhor nos afazeres lhe impostos, pelo menos ansiava muito por isso, rogando baixinho para que Odin ou mesmo Thor tivessem compaixão de sua situação. </p><p>Não pôde deixar de não sentir-se um pouco envergonhado em relação ao seu estado de higiene precário conforme passava por outros moradores da alcatéia, mas no fundo sabia que não era por sua vontade que estava daquele jeito e isso parecia lhe consolar pelo menos um pouco. As estradas de terra eram bem limpas e de fácil acesso, sendo engraçado conseguir enxergar os cascos misturados entre as pegadas humanas. Quando adentraram a vizinhança se atentou em um outro alfa, um rapaz de fios pretos com o cabelo atado indo até abaixo do ombro. O mesmo se virou e cumprimentou de forma animada Vernon, pelas vestes ele deveria ser também um dos guerreiros, o que explicaria aquela boa recepção. </p><p>Os campos dentro das terras onde passaria a viver eram lindos; trigo, milho e arroz eram cultivados ali e perto da época de colheita era uma visão e tanto quando o vento batia e fazia os vegetais se moverem graciosamente. Existia um longo espaço entre os campos e o estábulo do qual se encontravam vacas, ovelhas e cavalos, isso sem mencionar o galinheiro onde o barulho era bem audível. A cabana era de porte grande e muito bem feita, mas não parecia existir uma grande família morando ali; na realidade Vernon não parecia ter algum companheiro e tampouco tinha aparência de ser novo ao ponto de morar com os pais, era claro que morava sozinho. Boo só não entendia o porquê de ser tão perceptível e curioso nas coisas relacionadas ao seu atual dono, não eram coisas que iriam influenciar sua vida de qualquer forma, seu único objetivo seria cumprir as tarefas impostas e não tentar entender o outro, aquilo ia além de suas obrigações. </p><p>Por fim entraram na casa; era um lugar modestamente arrumado se parar para pensar que era um alfa cuidando sozinho daquilo e seguindo seus instintos desastrados, era mais que lógico que aquele lugar não se assemelhava a um lar de fato. O mais alto sentou na frente do fogão a lenha e aproveitando-se das brasas que ainda haviam ali, começou a mexer com um pedaço de ferro, levantava um pouco de fumaça mas era o suficiente para reacender as chamas quase mortas. Colocou um pouco de líquido que Boo não saberia indentificar mas assim que tocou na pequena chama fez um som alto de explosão, fazendo o ômega dar um pulinho e tentar disfarçar enquanto apertava as vestes. Mais algumas lenhas foram colocadas para dar continuidade ao fogo que agora era uma labareda forte e bem destacada; em pouco tempo a cabana estaria bem aquecida e para a noite seria bom, isto é, na visão do ômega que sentia mais frio que os alfas. </p><p>── Qual seu nome? ── O rapaz de fios marrons questionou sem tirar o olhar do fogo. </p><p>── Seungkwan... Boo Seungkwan. ── Ele sempre ouviu que ninguém iria ligar para seu nome já que escravos não tinham uma existência como seres humanos, eram só mais um número na ostentação de seus donos. </p><p>── Certo, Seungkwan. ── Limpou a garganta, se virando e finalmente pousou sua atenção no rapaz; ele precisava urgentemente de um banho e pelo jeito, um pouco de comida. ── Primeiro de tudo vá tomar um banho, fica na parte dos fundos da casa e não precisa se preocupar porque ninguém aparece ali. </p><p>── Sim senhor. ── Disse de forma baixa e seguiu na direção que o outro tinha apontado outrora.</p><p>Nos fundos do pátio existia uma espécie de banheira feita de madeira, mais parecia um balde largo e fundo. O importante era que ali Seungkwan abusou de tomar um bom banho, retirou a sujeira que havia grudado em sua pele leitosa e até mesmo tão macia. Lavou com cuidado o cabelo, passando as mãos pelo rosto enquanto se preparava para sair e usar as roupas antigas quando viu que o outro tinha deixado separado um pedaço de pano maior para se secar e novas vestes. Sorriu pois se sentia satisfeito em usar algo limpo após um merecido banho. Arrumou as vestes sujas e as reuniu enquanto voltava para dentro da cabana, encontrando o maior ainda próximo do fogão, só que dessa vez havia uma vasilha em cima da mesa e ali tinha um ensopado de legumes com um pouco de carne, foi instantâneo seu estômago roncar mas nada fez em relação a isso, apenas continuou em pé com as roupas sujas em mãos e esperando ordens do outro. </p><p>── Coloque as roupas no fogo, não serão mais necessárias. ── O alfa cruzou os braços vendo o de fios escarlate colocar os tecidos encardidos nas chamas, estas que trataram de devorar aquela lembrança passada. Esse era o objetivo: esquecer. ── Ótimo, a partir de agora você não está mais ligado com o que aconteceu no passado e te trouxe até aqui. Neste momento você irá recomeçar do zero nesta casa. ── Estendeu a mão em claro sinal para o ômega aproveitar da comida. ── Coma o quanto precisar, posso bancar isso. Até porque você irá trabalhar arduamente então precisa estar forte e saudável. </p><p>O ômega em passos curtos e até mesmo desconfiados foi até a cadeira, se sentando e pôndo-se a comer com calma e tranquilidade para assimilar os sabores dos ingredientes do ensopado. Estava muito bom, bom demais para acreditar que era de um alfa, mas não questionou nada pois muitas vezes alfas sabiam cozinhar devido a necessidade imposta pela vida a eles. Mas ainda assim era um pouco engraçado isso vindo de um guerreiro como ele, não parecia ter jeito algum de quem cozinhava.</p><p>── Seu trabalho aqui será ordenhar as vacas e ovelhas, coletar ovos, alimentar os animais. ── Os olhos pretos do rapaz acompanhavam as ações cautelosas do ômega; eram muito diferentes de fato. ── Também quero que limpe a cabana a deixando arrumada e prepare minhas refeições. Mas quero que mantenha distância dos campos. ── A última frase saiu seca, de forma dura. ── Não se associe com alfas ou betas ativos, com outros ômegas da vizinhança não há problema. Fui claro?</p><p>── Sim, senhor. ── Finalizou o ensopado; estava deveras satisfeito e acreditava que conseguiria sobreviver a rotina de trabalho. Mas ainda existia uma pergunta rondando sua cabeça e parecia que Vernon podia ler sua mente.</p><p>── Quanto ao seu lugar para dormir, montei uma cama próximo do fogão. ── Apontou com a cabeça para uma estrutura de madeira próxima de um caixote só que no tamanho de um homem adulto e nela haviam vários panos e peles de animais. ── Assim você não sentirá frio e não precisa ficar tão exposto. </p><p>Sim, Vernon era um alfa muito estranho. Raramente escravos ganhavam o direito de dormir debaixo do teto de seus amos, pois aos olhos de desconhecidos aquilo poderia soar com outro sentido, mas havia algo que caracterizava o maior:</p><p>Ele não ligava para o pensamento crítico dos outros.</p><p>[... coração de alfa ...]</p><p>Era só mais uma caixa e o trabalho de descarregar o navio estaria pronto. Na testa as gotículas de suor se juntavam enquanto o rapaz fazia força, carregando as armaduras e até mesmo espadas que tinham sofrido dano durante o combate, levaria a um ferreiro para dar um jeito nestas. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao colocar a caixa no chão fora do navio; enfim poderia voltar para casa e tentar descansar um pouco já que nunca sabia quando Mingyu convocaria novamente os homens para outra viagem. Tinha aprendido ao longo dos anos que toda folga que tivesse deveria ser muito bem aproveitada. Nessas horas invejava um pouco os casados, pois eles sempre teriam um pouco mais de tempo para passar com a família e isso por conseguinte sempre afetava positivamente os outros, pois se um dos homens não pode ir na viagem geralmente os outros também ganham algum tempo a mais de folga. Esperava muito que logo alguém do navio se casasse para ter esses dias a mais quando voltassem das viagens; por que ele mesmo não almejava se casar?</p><p>"Quando um homem toma a frente dos outros em responsabilidades, geralmente ele é o último a criar vínculos afetivos fora do mar." As palavras do pai nunca saíram de sua cabeça, desde que começou a acompanhar o progenitor nas viagens que não envolviam conquista de território, ele sempre seguiu os passos do mais velho tanto que não foi surpresa para ninguém que após Mingyu assumir o posto do pai como líder do exército e capitão do navio, ele escolheu Junhui para ser seu braço direito. Exatamente como os pais de ambos eram. Wen sabia que ao aceitar aquela posição ele seria um homem muito mais restrito de contato social, seu círculo de amigos na verdade era bem pequeno mesmo, e assuntos familiares foram totalmente deixados para trás. Fazia anos que não via Renjun e Chenle, seus irmãos caçulas, quem dirá Kun o amigo que lhe fazia companhia quando iam caçar na floresta à noite. Essas coisas só provavam o quanto levaria de tempo para ele mesmo se estabilizar em algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso e ainda assim não conseguia imaginar se envolvendo com alguém sendo tão ausente. </p><p>── Senhor...? ── Ergueu o olhar encontrando o beta que cuidava da parte médica e da alimentação dentro do navio. ── O capitão vai demorar muito para sair?</p><p>── Provavelmente, ele ainda tem algumas coisas para resolver. Mas como posso ajudá-lo? ── Retirou a parte de ferro que guardava seu peito, ficando apenas com uma blusa fina que devido ao suor se moldava ao corpo bem trabalhado do alfa. Capturou o momento que o beta engoliu em seco, se movimentando um pouco mais para trás antes de continuar.</p><p>── Vamos precisar comprar mais ervas amarelas para que eu consiga fazer as pomadas e também estamos no final do estoque de suprimentos. Será necessário repor essas coisas, era só isso que eu queria informar. ── Fez uma reverência curta, pronto para se virar e seguir seu caminho para casa. O beta também estava esgotado após tantos dias no mar. ── Irei indo, bom descanso para vocês.</p><p>Junhui nunca entendia o que acontecia consigo, mas ele gostava bastante da companhia do beta e por isso não tardou em o chamar novamente. </p><p>── Minghao, minha casa é na mesma direção que a sua, irei te acompanhar já que está escurecendo e é o horário que os alfas bêbados começam a perambular pelas estradas. ── Empurrou as caixas para o depósito do porto, fechando o lugar reservado para eles e caminhando na direção do beta. </p><p>O caminho dos dois era silencioso, em parte porque o Lee não era acostumado a ter companhia em especial de um alfa e pior ainda de seu superior, enquanto Wen não saía com ninguém que não fosse Mingyu e às vezes, Vernon. E se não bastasse isso tudo, ambos sempre evitavam o máximo de contato possível. </p><p>── Amanhã já teremos o dinheiro para lhe pagar, então pode passar no porto que um de nós estará lá para te atender. ── Soltou com a voz mais grossa que o normal; diziam que era porque ele praticamente nunca abria a boca para falar e por isso não gastava sua voz. Conversas tolas. </p><p>O beta apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto encarava o céu. Era uma noite com algumas nuvens e provavelmente dormiria abraçado ao irmão para o ajudar a não ficar com muito frio; ômegas eram mais friorentos por natureza e ter um beta por perto era uma forma de quebrar o galho. A casa onde moravam era bem simples, herança de seu pai antes de falecer em um combate com invasores na alcatéia. Pelo menos o sobrenome Lee lhe rendeu o trabalho no navio, já que seu pai tinha um nome honrado naquele local e os alfas se dispuseram a ceder um lugar na tripulação para o beta. Aquela renda junto da renda do irmão era muito útil para se manterem. Parou na frente da casa que dividia com o irmão mais velho, fazendo uma reverência simples e já se virando para entrar.</p><p>── Obrigado por todo seu trabalho... Pode ter certeza que todos prezam o que você faz. ── Foi sincero, enquanto observava o beta o encarar atentamente por cima do ombro como se tentasse entender aquele agradecimento. ── Boa noite, Minghao.</p><p>── Boa noite, Junhui... ── Acompanhou com o olhar o alfa se afastar e seguir o caminho pela estrada de terra. Sempre tinha aquela pitada de curiosidade em seu interior quando se tratava do mais velho. Wen tinha um jeito engraçado em sua percepção, talvez por não ser acostumado a lidar com pessoas ele tinha um comportamento atrapalhado. Um charme, talvez. </p><p>── Acompanhado? ── Foi o que ouviu do irmão assim que entrou na cabana, passando por este já soltando as trancinhas que já estava conseguindo fazer no comprimento de seus fios pretos. </p><p>── O braço direto se dispôs a me acompanhar devido o horário e por morar pelas redondezas. ── Escolhia uma roupa para se banhar antes da janta, finalmente um banho digno e com calma longe do cheiro de alfa. </p><p>── Pelo jeito não preciso mais te buscar. ── O de fios rosados sorriu simples e se virou indo finalizar a comida. </p><p>Minghao não precisava ver aquele sorriso duas vezes, sabia exatamente o que o outro estava pensando e por um momento chegou perto de rir. Ele e Junhui? Que piada! Melhor tomar um banho e esquecer aquela conversa boba, isso sim.</p><p>[... coração de alfa ...]</p><p>Voltar para casa sempre era uma boa sensação, Joshua arriscava dizer que era a melhor. Jogou a mala ── que tinha feito para aquela viagem ── por cima do ombro. Estava animado porque tinha bons planos para os dias que ficaria em casa. Já estava tudo idealizado: faria a fiscalização necessária das plantações, passaria para ver a saúde dos animais e por fim e mais importante tiraria um momento para conversar com um dos seus escravos favoritos. Na verdade, Jisoo desejava mesmo era explicar que emanciparia o jovem para que dessa forma eles pudessem começar um cortejo, sim, Hong era apaixonado por um de seus escravos há muito tempo. Tinha o comprado de outro homem após ver ele sendo maltratado e após aquilo foi impossível não se envolver sentimentalmente com o mais novo que possuía uma áurea doce e muito prestativa. As vezes até demais. </p><p>Na entrada da residência encontrou Vernon também retornando ao lar, dessa vez acompanhado por um novo escravo, provavelmente esse era para assumir os afazeres da casa já que Vernon era um desastre nesse quesito. Era engraçado como o outro alfa sempre vinha nos horários de refeição em sua casa pois não sabia nem assar uma carne sem a deixar queimada por fora e cru por dentro, mas como o julgar? Joshua mesmo era horrível no assunto cozinha, tinha adquirido a mesma estratégia que Vernon e até mesmo influenciado o amigo a agir daquela forma. Já estavam beirando perto dos trinta, estava na hora de arranjar um companheiro que lhes ajudassem não só com afazeres domésticos, mas também a serem pessoas melhores, porque alfas sempre se tornavam mais dóceis e responsáveis quando existia alguém para apoiá-los. </p><p>Era noitinha, os que trabalhavam nos seus campos já estavam retornando para seus aposentos dentro das terras do Hong, cabanas simples e pequenas mas bem feitas para suportar tempestades e aguentar bem o frio, sendo que por dentro sempre mantia uma temperatura agradável o suficiente até o fogo ser acesso. Cumprimentou a maioria que passava por si; estava de bom humor quando entrou na cabana e deu um beijo na testa de uma das empregadas mais velhas dali, a mulher já estava com seus sessenta e sete anos bem marcados no rosto, mas a aura era de uma mulher forte de trinta. Ninguém entendia a relação dos ambos, Joshua já havia emancipado ela a muitos anos atrás, entretanto ela nunca deixava sua casa nem mesmo após constituir a família do qual o Hong tomava conta em relação a alimentação e vestes ou até morada. Mas a verdade era que a mulher tinha se tornado uma mãe para Jisoo, e por conta disso eles não podiam se separar. Havia uma história de ligação desconhecida entre os dois e ninguém fora Chan sabia. Consegue entender? Privilégios de afundar tão intimamente na vida de alguém, era assim que Chan, o escravo salvo, era tratado. Ele guardava muitas coisas do alfa que nem os amigos deste sabiam com toda certeza, era tudo por culpa de um sentimento muito forte vindo do Hong. </p><p>Após um banho digno, o rapaz voltou para dentro com um sorriso no rosto e os fios de cabelo molhados escorrendo por baixo dos ombros, aquela cor preta que brilhava era linda (herança de sua verdadeira mãe). Sentou-se de frente para a mesa pois não demorou para a janta ser servida por Taeyeon, lhe penteando os longos fios escuros e secando-os com um pano macio. Seria uma noite tranquila; tinha tudo para ser se não fosse pelas batidas na porta. O alfa porém não ficou desconfiado nem nada pois reconhecia aquele cheiro; a quilômetros de distância ele saberia identificar quem era o dono daquela fragrância. Por isso, com um sorriso maior ainda mandou que entrasse. Estava muito feliz pois acreditava que naquela noite ele poderia trazer um amor para sua cama, poderia iniciar seus planos, realizar desejos de tanto tempo guardados. Seria assim se logo atrás da figura do ômega não aparecesse um beta, este que Joshua conhecia muito bem por ser um de seus escravos emancipados. </p><p>── Boa noite, senhor. ── Ah, como ele odiava quando o ômega lhe chamava assim. Fazia muito tempo que Joshua já tinha dito para não o chamar daquela forma pois podiam ser considerados íntimos. Só ouvia aquele pronome quando algo sério estava para ocorrer. ── Desculpa atrapalhar seu jantar. </p><p>── Sentem-se, se vieram aqui é porque querem conversar então podem o fazer. ── Continuou a refeição como se não fosse algo o incomodando aquela visita inusitada, talvez só pelo fato do beta estar ali. Esperou os dois sentarem-se lado a lado de frente para si; pareciam bem acanhados quanto ao que dizer. ── Pois bem, o que desejam?</p><p>── Senhor, deve se lembrar de mim: Lee Seokmin, já fui um de seus escravos. ── O beta iniciou, segurando a mão do ômega e aquilo fez o alfa arrumar sua postura. ── A alguns meses estou me relacionando com Chan, recentemente descobrimos a gravidez. Por isso vim avisar-lhe que cumprirei as leis, tomarei conta dele durante todo este período e também pagarei sua emancipação. </p><p>Um silêncio se fez presente no cômodo. Taeyeon no canto do aposento observava tudo com muito receio do que o alfa poderia fazer diante daquela situação. Conhecia o rapaz desde que tinha nascido e só tinha visto o garoto perder o controle uma única vez, trazendo resultados trágicos. O único som que ecoou por aquele local foi o de uma colher caindo sobre a mesa. Joshua desistiu totalmente do jantar e seu olhar se concentrava nas mãos enquanto um tom vermelho tomava seu rosto. Mas isso não foi o pior, o que fez todos estremecerem foi um berro de raiva que se desprendeu com ódio da garganta do alfa. Se levantou de forma tão brusca que chegou a assustar o beta provavelmente com medo de apanhar; sabia que sua força contra a de um alfa não era das melhores e Seokmin nunca foi do tipo que brigava então não saberia como agir, temia pela saúde do ômega mais que a sua. Mas com certeza o que chocou todos foi o Hong se virar e socar freneticamente a parede até está quebrar, nem mesmo a madeira poderia parar aquele furor. </p><p>── Joshua... ── Um chamado em vão da beta, este que suspirou fundo e se aproximou com coragem tocando o ombro do mais alto na casa. ── Joshua, você está assustando um ômega grávido. Por favor, controle seus ferormônios. </p><p>Aquilo fez o rapaz despertar, respirando fundo e voltando a encarar os dois. Chan se encolhia quase chorando enquanto alisava sua barriga de dois meses, já o beta engolia em seco sem saber como agir diante de um comportamento inesperado do alfa. </p><p>── Senhor...</p><p>── CALA BOCA! ── Rosnou, sem permitir que o beta continuasse. ── Quem você acha que é? Eu te dei um privilégio que não dou a nenhum dos meus escravos betas tsmpouco alfas. Você era o único que podia conversar com os ômegas que me pertencem, mas dentre todos você tinha que se meter justamente com o Chan. </p><p>── Senhor...</p><p>── Chan. Você foi a pessoa para quem eu confiei meus sentimentos, minha vida íntima. ── Ao olhar para o ômega quase chorava, não acreditava que iria perdê-lo, não queria, não podia. ── Eu te amo, estava planejando te emancipar e cortejar dignamente. Raios por que fizeram isso comigo? Como podem me apunhalar desta forma? Hein, Beta! Você traiu minha confiança em você, agradeça aos céus que eu não bato em alguém que não seja alfa se não você estaria morto. ── Puxou os fios com ódio, sentindo a dor na cabeça o fazendo ranger os dentes. ── Não posso aceitar isso assim.</p><p>── Joshua, a culpa não é dele. Foi eu que insisti que passasse o cio comigo em uma de suas viagens. ── O Lee mais novo tentava aliviar as coisas para o amado, mesmo sabendo que não seria tão fácil quando ouviu a risada de escárnio.</p><p>── Como beta ele não é afetado por cheiros de cios, então não é como se ele tivesse sido guiado por instintos. ── Passou a língua pelos lábios, apoiando as mãos totalmente cortadas e sangrando na mesa. </p><p>── É verdade. Eu fiz isso não por instintos, mas porque amo Lee Chan e quero ser seu beta. ── Aquilo era a maior afronta dentro do próprio território do Hong, algo extremamente arriscado devo ressaltar. ── Por isso estou aqui para lhe perguntar qual o valor que deseja pela emancipação dele. Nem que demore eu irei juntar tudo. </p><p>── Seokmin. ── O alfa segurou pela camisa do rapaz o erguendo para cima apenas com uma mão. Aquilo apavorou todos, em especial o beta que fechou os olhos esperando o pior. ── Estamos falando do meu escravo favorito, do ômega que amo e consequentemente não podemos esquecer do embrião em seu ventre. Você acha que pode cuidar dele dessa forma? Hein? Me responda!</p><p>O Lee mais novo segurou com as duas mãos no ante braço do mais velho, lhe encarando um pouco afoito e tentando assimilar as palavras deste de forma precisa.</p><p>── Olha como você fica totalmente sem reação diante de um alfa, observe como você não pode fazer muita coisa para proteger Chan, muito menos seu filho. ── Colocou o beta sentado novamente, se afastando e passando a mão pelos fios os colocando para trás. ── Acha mesmo que irei deixar Chan sair dos meus cuidados? Deixe eu te explicar como o mundo é cruel para os escravos, alfas mais jovens em grande maioria são idiotas que abusam de ômegas e betas dessa classe social para satisfazerem seus desejos. ── Voltou a se inclinar na direção dos dois. ── Existem muitas histórias de ômegas que foram estuprados enquanto grávidos, que perderam o filhote e de betas mortos de forma cruel. Você acredita que eu te deixaria sair de minhas terras com Chan para amanhã ou depois eu ouvir que algo do tipo aconteceu com vocês? Mais especificamente com o Chan?</p><p>Todos ficaram em silêncio. O ômega fazendo carinho na barriga chorando de forma muda diante da hipótese de perder o primeiro filho ao ser estuprado e assistir quem amava ser morto não estava dentro de seus planos. Já Seokmin não sabia como conduzir aquilo, ele queria levar o ômega para sua cabana conforme as leis vikings diziam para ser feito naquele tipo de caso, mas não podia arriscar a vida do ômega tampouco do filhote que se desenvolvia na barriga do mais novo. Estavam sem chão, sem saber o que fazer quando ouviram o alfa voltar a falar. </p><p>── Deixe ele ficar aqui. Ninguém irá ousar se meter com ele enquanto estiver debaixo da minha proteção. E Taeyeon poderá lhe auxiliar durante o período de gestação. ── Se sentou finalmente após olhar a beta que concordou com a cabeça em relação aquilo. ── Mas eu não estava brincando quando disse que o amava. Por isso independente de tudo eu irei o cortejar sim!</p><p>── Está me desafiando? ── O beta fechou os punhos. Tinha se agradado da primeira parte da proposta, mas aquele final era inadmissível.</p><p>── Você me desafiou primeiro. Sejamos justos como homens de palavra, que fique com o coração de Chan o melhor. ── O alfa se inclinou na direção do beta, sorrindo sarcástico e erguendo o queixo deste com a ponta do dedo. ── Acha que é páreo?</p><p>── Eu que pergunto, acha que é páreo para afastar duas pessoas que se amam? ── Rebateu firme, batendo na mão do outro e respirando fundo. ── Tudo bem, que ambos cortegemos Chan e que ele escolha quem ele verdadeiramente amar. </p><p>Chan quase não respirava diante daquela situação e sua cabeça não parava de tentar formular qual seria seu final naquilo tudo, se teria paz, segurança para seu filhote e talvez felicidade. A incerteza acompanhada da insegurança era a única coisa na qual podia confiar agora. Rogava em silêncio para que os deuses tivessem piedade do seu coração, trocando silenciosamente palavras através de um olhar angustiado com Tayeon, a única em que poderia desabar naquela noite fria e cruel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>